The Lagdon cHronicles I
by Lagdon Darkness
Summary: Antes de que entren y deje un previo comento:  Esta historia es 100% original solo que no se en donde colocarla asi que la puse aqui espero les guste y comenten.
1. Chapter 1 Noche de trabajo

_Resumen:_

_En una ciudad donde solo las personas siguen su vida sin exigir nada de ella y se comportan como si fueran robots, esclavos de una rutina, ver, escuchar y callar._

_Un chico comienza a darle vueltas a su vida y con ello comienza un camino en la vida llamado destino, su único objetivo es y el que lo ayuda a seguir adelante en todo esto es una pregunta._

_"Yo no soy un héroe, no vengo a tratar de salvar tu vida, o a cambiar algo de esta asquerosa sociedad, solo vengo por una pregunta que ayude a esclarecer toda mi vida"_

_Bueno estas son una líneas de este gran proyecto que tengo en mente se que tengo otros escritos que todavía no saco ya sea por que están a mitad o por que estoy puliendo algunos errores, pero esta idea surgió hace unos meses y tratare de darle un fin como todo en la vida._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 Noche de trabajo<p>

* * *

><p>Una pareja salía del cine muy alegre, caminaban por las calles que ya estaban solitarias a esas horas y en una esquina observaban un grupo de pandilleros que los esperaban, las 4 escorias se les acercaron mientras la pareja aumentaba sus pasos pero fue cuestión de segundos para que los rodearan y no tuvieran oportunidad de correr.<p>

- ¡vaya!, ¡vaya! Pero miren lo que hemos encontrado amigos, una pareja muy alegre y divertida, - jalándola de la cintura a la joven – me dejaría usted poder besar a la novia

- Déjela por favor mire aquí esta mi cartera y mi celular – sacando las cosas de su bolsillo

- Me tomas por un mugroso ladrón – enojándose - chicos por que no juegan con el mientras yo trato de darle un trato amable a nuestra amiga.

- No le hagas daño ¡AUXILIO!...

- Cállate que no dejas dormir a la demás gente – dándole una tremenda bofetada

- ¡OYE! Déjala en paz – saliendo una figura de la esquina vestida con ropa casual pero traía una chamarra con gorro y en la cara un pasamontañas que guardaban su identidad.

- Uno de los tipos de aspecto músculos y con aires de metalero corrió hacia el desconocido y comenzó a aventarle golpes, el desconocido en cuestión de 4 movimientos lo había tirado y roto un brazo:

- Es mejor que los dejen ir y cambien su actitud un poco – mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

- No te acerques o si no algo le pasara a su novia – sacando y acercando una navaja a su cuello.

- No le hagas daño - deteniéndose – te dejare huir pero no le hagas daño ¿que dices? – bajando sus manos y después alzándolas

- Ya nos vamos entendiendo ¿verdad?, "smoke" por que no le muestra con quien se esta metiendo – acercándose al desconocido un tipo de su altura pero de color negro

- Vaya quisiera jugar con el, pero yo te di una opción y tu la rechazaste así que –

En cuestión de segundos arrojo una bola de metal bastante pesada que choco con la frente del pandillero que tenia amagada a la chica y después se desplomo dejando a la chica en shock, mientras el que se le estaba acercaba fue aventado de un solo empujón con una patada y con el ultimo aventó al chico y corrió como loco, pero ya era muy tarde había recogido y vuelto a aventar la bola de metal dejándolo inconsciente:

- Muchas gracias como podemos pagártelo – decía mientras regresaba a verlos el desconocido

- Para la otra no salgan tan tarde de sus casas – ayudando a levantar a su novia

- Gracias señor – le decía la chica

- Tu si que me levantas el animo – susurrándole – mejor llámame Lagdon – bueno ya me tengo que ir y cuídense mucho

Mientras la figura se perdía entre las calles aledañas, cuando estaba girando para dar la vuelta Lagdon vio que se acercaban patrullas y sabia que era mejor esconderse, vio que en los edificios habían balcones y era fácil par el subirla si que siguió su caminata por los edificios, hasta llegar a una zona de bodegas vio que todas estaba apagadas y decidió bajar para seguir caminando por el suelo, justo cuando pensaba que había terminado muy temprano su hora de trabajo vio que varios sujetos se detenían en una entrada de las bodegas y tocaban la puerta con ritmo y después la puerta se abría dejándolos entrar sin encender ninguna luz dentro, Lagdon se intereso y busco una manera de entrar sin que fuera por la principal, así que escalo el techo como gato y al estar arriba busco una ventana abierta para infiltrarse, adentro varias figuras sentada sin que se mostrara sus caras excepto un tipo blanco con barba de candado y malencarado:

- Señores como todos ustedes saben esta reunión nunca se había realizado por varias riñas pero por un punto en común, todos somos rivales – mientras se escuchaban murmullos – cálmense por favor – tosiendo y aclarando su garganta – bueno el objetivo de esta junta es por un pequeño problema que luego fue aumentando como un tumor y no me refiero a nosotros – escuchándose risas de sorna – sino del iluso que se hace llamar Lagdon, ha dañado todas nuestras operaciones desde hace 6 meses y a algunos nos ha dejado con números negros en nuestros negocios . . .

- Ya nos sabemos esa historia, pero el motivo de reunirnos es reducir ese problema – se escuchaba de una de las personas en la oscuridad

- OK tranquilos, déjenme mostrarles a un nuevo asociado, el es carrasco – acercándose una persona a la luz hasta verse un hombre de mediana edad con traje y con aparecido a un irlandés y cerca de el un maletín plateado.

- Buenas noches, socios – molestándose algunos – el motivo de que se haga esta junta única en su estilo, es para hacer un pacto entre nosotros, no por su territorio o negocio si no para eliminar a un enemigo común al tipo conocido como Lagdon… - entre aplausos y algunos murmullos.

- ¿Como harás eso? – se escucho entre la gente y silenciado el fragor de los mismo.

- Como sabrán los invitados a esta reunión son los jefes de las mafias más poderosas de este lugar y además de las escoltas un empleado fiel a su persona, y esta debe ser tan fiel como su sombra por que les voy a entregar un regalo del avance tecnológico que logre, quiero que se pongan al frente sus servidores.

Mientras hacían una fila al frente los empleados temerosos el sr. Carrasco agarraba su maletín y lo colocaba al frente de el para abrirlo lentamente, todas las escoltas levantaron sus armas en señal de alarma, pero con un además del anfitrión las bajaron al abrir el maletín dejo ver que eran unas esclavas grandes y eran 12 todas de color plateada.

- Necesito que se las coloquen en cada brazo hasta que ellas se acomoden – sin saber lo que el se refería se las colocaron hasta que algunos vieron como mágicamente se ajustaron a la altura del brazo, algunos se asustaron otros se quedaron en shock – no se preocupen ahora colóquenselas en los 2 brazos.

- Todo mundo estaba a la expectativa.

- Bien señores yo creo que ya fue mucho de asustar a sus empleados del mes con un científico con el complejo de doctor frankestein ¿no creen? – se escuchaba en toda la bodega

- Esto es una trampa, sabia que no debíamos que confiar en esto – decía un escolta mientras todos sacaban armas para protegerse.

- No se preocupen, ustedes – hablándole a los lacayos – utilicen sus sentidos y encuentren a Lagdon.

- Parecía que esto era algo ilógico pero algunos trataban de escuchar las pequeñas pisadas que se escuchaban arriba de ellos, otros agudizaban su sentido del olfato al oler las feromonas de un chico apenas adolescente cerca, y los demás veían al tipo corriendo entre la estructura del techo, sin mas empezaron a correr con una agilidad y ligereza que jamas hayan visto, mientras que entre la gente se encontraba sorprendida.

- No se preocupen lo que ustedes están presenciando es la destrucción del único impedimento de sus negocios, lo que necesito que hagan por mi es que lo maten y que me lo entreguen con todo y sus pertenecías y yo a cambio le daré la fuerza para que lo logren.

* * *

><p>bueno este es el inicio de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y que me apoyen para mejorarla asi que acepto comentarios ya sean constructivos o pues de que les gusto mi historia o lo contrario.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 La revelacion

Capitulo 2. La revelación

Lagdon se sorprendió cuando llegaron muy rápido al lugar donde se había puesto a ver todo, empezó a saltar entre la estructura del techo pero otro lo alcanzo del otro lado, con solo sostener la mano lo arrojo al suelo mientras que abajo vieron una silueta que caía directamente cerca de ellos, inmediatamente abrieron fuego todos hasta que cayo al suelo:

¡señores! Parece que andan un poco agitados, es mejor retirarnos y dejar que limpien sus chicos, ¿que dicen? - les hablaba el Sr. carrasco como si todo fuera muy normal para el.

Todas las personas que no estuvieran peleando se fueron y abandonaron el lugar. Mientras tanto todos se reunían cerca de Lagdon para comenzar una fuerte batalla : "chicos no creen que podríamos hablar esto razonablemente" – mientras algunos se aventaban para tratar de tirarlo "bien tendrá que ser por las malas" se dejo caer con uno que lo aventó al suelo y luego este lo uso como si fuera una bolsa de aire que amortiguo su caída los demás se aventaron y cayeron como si fueran gatos, después recobrando su postura lo persiguieron entre las cajas que guardaba la bodega, mientras cada uno lo buscaba a su forma, uno que corría entre los pasillos de las cajas vio como una caja caía delante de el y las salto como si se tratara de un pequeño obstáculo, cuando salto la caja fue recibido por una patada que lo dejo inconsciente unos minutos, los cuales los uso para checas lo que tenia en el brazo, sin éxito alguno se fue corriendo de la bodega, estaba acercándose al sector de casas Lagdon cuando fue detenido brutalmente por el golpe este cayo y mientras trataba de levantarse de nuevo, todos lo rodearon:

Vaya se ve que tienen la misma fuerza que yo – mientras se levantaba y escupía un poco de sangre de la boca

Probemos como te va – mientras se acercaba con ganas de pelear a el

Lagdon se cubrió de una patada que le iba a dar en el pecho y el se acerco para darle un puñetazo en la cara, lo dejo un poco anonadado mientras su contrincante se movía como si estuviera bailando capoeira y apretando sus puños, se acerco lo mas posible hasta que le dio una patada en la cabeza y este quedo tirado, de inmediato otro se le acerco y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se arrodillara

ahora te toca conmigo – mientras lo levantaba y lo azotaba en el suelo

Lo dejo que se levantara después de eso, el tipo con la esclava plateada lo golpeo con sus puños en la cara pero al segundo Lagdon se agacho y le dio uno el estomago tomo impulso y con un salto golpeo el inicio de su barbilla dejándolo en el suelo, otro mas intento darle un puñetazo pero ya lo esperaba y tomándolo del antebrazo como palanca lo arrojo a un auto que estaba cerca, automáticamente sonó una sirena tan aguda que todos los presentes se cubrían sus orejas, en ese instante Lagdon se escabullía mareado y con movimientos en zig-zag hasta girar a la calle contigua y conforme se alejaba empezaba a reaccionar normalmente, empezó a saltar por lo viejos balcones de los edificios hasta llegar a un que estaba sin seguro inmediatamente entro y comenzó a buscar con su olfato, tomo algo de una repisa y lo esparció era un perfume de mujer tan penetrante que inmediatamente busco entre sus brazos algo que se saco y lo dejo en el suelo era una esclava parecida a las antes vista solo que esta tenia 5 joyas de varios colores incrustadas. Afuera estaban los tipos buscando por esa misma calle a Lagdon:

No encuentro rastro de el que hacemos –decía mientras veía a todas partes.

Traten de ver si no se a perdido su rastro y que otros vean si lo escuchan o algo

Yo ya perdí el rastro pero este aroma me esta mareando

Esta bien hay que irnos y que cada quien le explique a su jefe como esta la situación yo creo que nos veremos después para acabar con el otro día – mientras todos se alejaban

Lagdon había escuchado todo y se calmo estaba a punto de sentarse por el gran cansancio y las heridas que tenia, cuando de pronto:

¿Quien eres tu?


End file.
